The beehives known in the state of the art are produced from wood, metal or plastic. The beehives take up a lot of space by volume and this causes carrying problems. In addition the ventilation and the heat isolation of the beehives are not on desired level and this leads to not being able to obtain the appropriate conditions for the bees.
In French patent document No. FR2540339 which is within the state of the art, a beehive wherein the walls are fastened to each other by shrink-fit without requiring rawlplug is mentioned.
In Greek patent document No. GR1005104 which is within the state of the art, a hive wherein the walls are fastened to each other by shrink-fit is mentioned. The walls which have been engaged to each other by shrink-fit in this hive provide the isolation so as not to allow fluid transition.
In Turkish utility model document No. TR 2003 02332 Y which is within the state of the art, a heat isolated plastic beehive which is produced with blow moulding technology from polyethylene, polystyrene and polypropylene and has walls whose inner surfaces are empty is mentioned.